


until we reach the golden hilltop

by sideoftea (orphan_account)



Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: AU, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Azure Moon - Freeform, Claumitri, Dialogue Heavy, DimiClaudeWeek2020, M/M, POV Third Person, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reunion, Spoilers, Violence, dimiclaude, prompt, secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sideoftea
Summary: The Kingdom rushes to the aid of the Alliance in Derdriu, but the Imperial forces are far greater than they imagined.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: DimiClaude Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589980
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	until we reach the golden hilltop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 6 of DimiClaude Week 2020.
> 
> Prompt: Reunion/Secret
> 
> Type: Azure Moon AU. (Chapter 19's mission - The Golden Deer's Plea.)
> 
> Rated Teen and Up - violence.

It was unlike the Derdriu Claude had described to him many times before. The once scenic harbor city was being crushed under the weight of war’s merciless, iron fist. Flames caused by black magic erupted on the roofs of houses. Pieces of stone from statues and fountains crumbled, flying in multiple directions from the piercing strikes of lances. Much like Remire. Much like Fhirdiad. Much like far too many other places. They did not hesitate to answer the call. For logistical reasons, sure, but most importantly to help old friends. Unfortunately, the situation was more dire than the request made it seem. 

Their army fought valiantly, their fortitude reaching a new high with Dimitri’s renewed efforts towards healing and compensating for past mistakes. This, alongside Byleth’s continued leadership, meant the possibility of toppling the Empire was now within reach. Claude, in a clever maneuver, had baited the enemy towards seizing House Riegan’s territory, so the Kingdom could easily squash them in a surprise, reinforced attack.

However, the imperial forces were still impossibly strong despite recent losses. Neither the Kingdom nor the Alliance expected the Empire to deploy such large numbers towards Derdriu, under the command of Lord Arundel no less. It was the costly miscalculation of a result that made no sense. The Kingdom had just seized an unlikely victory over Cornelia in Fhirdiad, so why spend so much energy to vanquish the Alliance, who hardly posed a threat at this point? But it was trivial to think about the possible reasons at this point, for right now they had one mission and one mission only. 

They had to save Claude.

Through the success of Byleth’s first plans of attack, the Kingdom had managed to reach the whereabouts of Hilda, Judith, and their humble forces. The cheeky warriors were grateful, and with the newfound support managed to drive away the imperial forces that surrounded them with few casualties among their ranks.

Still, a large mass of Arundel’s underlings still remained. He roared something about conducting a head-on assault towards Claude, who was protecting a structure of pillars across the bridge straight to the East. The Kingdom forces, and the remnants of the Alliance, watched in horror as the enemy swarmed the Barbarossa like a hoard of wasps. 

“Hurry!” Was all Dimitri could shout before sprinting towards the action without a moment’s hesitation. Sweat flew from his body in showers, as he swung Areadbhar with all the precision and force he could muster. It all relied on him. There were no more reinforcements. Ingrid and Sylvain had lost their flying mounts, and had to continue on foot, thus they could not attempt to intercept Arundel’s attack from a different direction by flying over the harbor. 

Dimitri’s vision lay fixed on Claude, watching him fly around with incredible dexterity, downing enemies who showed no signs of stopping. Everything was a blur. Dimitri could hardly feel the weight of bodies he tossed aside, or blood that sprayed in his direction. He reached the foot of the pillars, panting from exhaustion, and running purely on adrenaline. He finally locked eyes with Claude. The person who taught him what it meant to love. Someone he felt believed in him, even after all these years. Someone he swore to never let go of again. He wouldn’t allow it, he couldn’t allow it, not this time. All that stood between him and the sweet embrace of reunion was Arundel, with his mount, dark as midnight. 

Right as Dimitri called out for Claude, a flash materialized from Arundel’s hand, with a deadly blast landing directly onto Claude’s stomach, causing the young man to propel off his wyvern. He fell abruptly, hitting the stone under him with a sickening thud. 

The next moments were hazy, like it had happened in slow-motion. All Dimitri could recall was unleashing an involuntary scream from deep inside, like that of a wild beast, as his lance skewered Arundel, his very uncle, straight through the chest. 

Arundel mumbled something about Dimitri being pathetic, about him and Edelgard being destined to kill one another because of family ties. Dimitri, instead of indulging like he may have before, paid him no mind. He was scum. He was not family. Claude is what mattered now.

Before he had time to even process, Dimitri was at Claude’s side, who was writhing on the ground, his entire center stained with maroon. The future King gathered him into his arms, gasping in panic.

“No! No, no, no, no! Claude! Claude!” 

“D… Dimitri? So glad you could make it...” Claude lightly joked, feeling the relief of his pain transforming to a dull numbness.

The rest of the group eventually caught up, hands clasping over mouths in shock. Medics arrived and attempted to revive Claude, only coming to the awful conclusion that the injury was far too severe. Tears stained the eyes of the Blue Lions, who yearned to help but were unable. Hilda, with an expression of complete dissociation, fell to her knees, next to Dimitri. Judith met her at ground level, her arms wrapped around the girl, and began to sob, an act no one claimed she had ever done in her entire life. 

“I… I’m afraid this is it for me…”

“Please, goddess! Not the boy. Oh, please!” Judith wailed.

“Hey… Hilda, Judith… great work back there.”

“Claude…” Hilda whipsered, barely able to speak.

“Don’t grieve for me. It’s going to be okay…”

“We couldn’t protect you-” Hilda started, before suffocating on the words again.

“You… did all you could. Thank you for being here…”

“I can’t let you go. I won’t allow you to join the chorus of voices that plague my head!” Dimitri continued, not turning his attention away from Claude for even a second. Claude meekly looked back up at him with content eyes.

“Don’t worry… I care about you too much to cling onto you in death… Don’t let me get in the way of your ambition…”

“But I need you. You’re the strong one. You’re the one that’s supposed to lead us towards something greater… It, it should be me! I deserve this fate! It’s not right.”

“Heh... Haven’t I taught you anything? Fate is something you craft. Not something that controls you.”

“But I failed to do just that! I couldn’t save you. What does that make me!?”

“You…. you did not fail… I knew the risks I was taking with this plan. I accepted this as a possible outcome… but all that matters to me as that you came.”

“...Please… don’t leave…” Dimitri began to weep, juxtaposed by the calm, dry eyes of Claude. The archer meekly raised a gloved, blood-stained hand to Dimitri’s hair, brushing it away from his face.

“There’s my King.”

“I-I am nothing of the sort.”

“Hey. Hold that chin up. You can… you will lead the people towards something better.”

“But, I am not you!”

“Exactly.”

“...”

“Do… do you want to know a secret?”

“Wh-what's that?”

“I always thought you were a better leader than me… I learned so much from you...”

“Truly?”

Claude nodded, slowly, the sleepiness growing steadily. “I love you... I’m… sorry I never said that sooner…”

“Claude-”

“...With everything I am.”

“I-” A pause. “There are so many thoughts. So many ways I wish to express how important you were in my life. But- but I can’t seem to find the words.” Dimitri held Claude impossibly close, his entire body shaking intensely. 

“It’s not necessary… I already know. I can see it in your eyes…”

“You- you can?”

“You always did wear your heart… on your sleeve.”

“There was no point in hiding my feelings, you would have found out regardless.”

“Yeah. I suppose you're right.”

“I’m sorry I was not there these last several years. I left you in silence, and that is unforgivable.”

“No need to… apologize… what’s done is done.”

“Still-”

“Shh… our paths in life aren’t simple… they are… twisted and treacherous… filled with obstacles…”

“...”

“Hey... promise me something.”

“Hm...?”

“I want you to keep our dream alive. I need you… to prove to me that the dreams of men… do amount to something.”

“Cla...ude.”

“Because if you don’t… I’ll be really mad at you… when we see each other… again.”

“Please don’t die, please-!”

“Promise me.” Claude squeezed Dimitri’s hand urgently, with the remaining strength he had.

“I. I promise. I will do everything in my power to prove that to you.”

“...thank you…”

“And I promise to look up to the sky every night, and watch you dance among the stars.”

“Heh, so romantic…that reminds me...”

“Y-yes?”

“...You still owe me a dance… from the ball…”

“I have not forgotten.”

“Good…” 

Dimitri, very softly, moved him into a little bit of dance, which was more like a gentle sway. Dimtri leaned his chest against Claude’s forehead, listening to the ragged breaths that escaped his smile, growing further and further apart. The dance finished, and Claude gasped weakly. Hilda and Judith gripped lovingly onto Claude’s arm, as Dimitri’s hand tenderly cupped the side of Claude’s face.

“My beloved. Thank you for everything.”

“Your… kingliness…”

“Lay to rest now. Your job here is done.” 

Claude managed a very small nod, and Dimitri’s lips met his. They lingered until Dimitri felt the final sliver of warmth melt away. Any assemblance of strength Dimitri managed to summon was now gone, and he finally broke. Vulnerable tears streamed from his face with no sign of slowing. Cracked wails forced their way out of his throat. His friends all lingered nearby, sharing in the collective grievance. 

Loving hands met his shoulders. His back. His legs. Everyone huddled over Claude. The communal act proved to be healing, as an unspoken reassurance lingered. They would get back up; if not for their duty, for their efforts in honoring the spirit of Claude. They would fight with their entire hearts. They would win this war. There was no other option. 

After an incredibly long time, Dimitri returned to a state of calm, and began to rise. Byleth’s hands rested upon him, one encasing the back of his neck and the other wrapped around his fist. They breathed steadily together, channeling power through the points of connection. Finally Byleth, very evenly as they always did, began to speak.

“What’s next, Dimitri?”

Dimitri thought a moment before responding with great certainty.

“We win. Not in the name of revenge. But for what is right. For all those we have lost. For the kind souls that depend on us.”

He retrieved his weapon from Arundel’s body and glanced around the vicinity, making careful eye contact with every single ally, every single friend. For the first time in a while, they felt united again. A feeling that had existed during their days at the academy. A feeling that temporarily slipped away when they were initially separated, but was returning at last. It was insurmountable courage and tenacity being restored to the lions’ pride.

\- - - - -

They buried Claude on a gorgeous hilltop right outside Derdriu, illuminated by the golden light of a sunset. Dimitri had insisted on solely carrying him the entire way, to no one’s objection. Hilda and Judith took care to console Dimitri, hugging him tightly, expressing gratitude for making Claude’s final moment one of hope. The group shared in sentiments of prayer and loving memories, before the impending dusk prompted them to seek a place to settle for the night. Sleep would be impossible, but in these circumstances, it was important to try.

All remained incredibly silent during the short journey. Dimitri stared straight down the path, Claude’s words reminding him to focus only on what lie ahead. But before doing so, he would spend the entire night committing every detail of Claude to memory. His palm, residing over his heart, enveloped a small pendant. It was a little deer made of brass. A trinket Claude had gifted him for his birthday during their year at Garreg Mach. A representation of their love, that, despite all these years, had never left his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. <3
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter: @PerfectTeatime_


End file.
